Hiro's Involuntary Makeover: Super Outfits
by J13579
Summary: A fight with a "fashionable" supervillain ends with Hiro dressed as a certain chemist.


Another day, another supervillain to fight. These days it was nothing unusual to Hiro Hamada and the Big Hero 6.

This time, it's Fashionable; a rejected fashion designer who vows to exact revenge on all the customers who ignored her designs and caused her to go out of business. To do this, she has invented the EF Ray; a device designed to turn anyone's clothes into the most embarrassing style they could think of. From there, she claimed that this will destroy the fashion industry.

Hiro had no idea how she thought her plan would do anything than greatly embarrass those models, let alone destroy the fashion industry as they knew it, but he knew that Fashionable had to be stopped.

The Big Hero 6 and Fashionable stared each other down; the latter standing on a nearby car. Hiro could feel the tension as everyone waited for someone to make the first move.

As he waited for his opponent to make the first move, Hiro quickly took a good look at Fashionable 's outfit. Hiro knew he was no fashion expert, but he could definitely see why the villain in front of him went out of business if her villain costume was any indication: a leotard in a garish shade of green, a feather boa, six-inch yellow heels, star-shaped blue sunglasses and her hair was done in a big afro. The purple ray gun in her hand almost looked normal in comparison.

"You guys are such lameos if you think you can, like, stop my plan," Fashionable huffed. She quickly took out a metal disc and placed it on her back. Much to Hiro's surprise, the disc quickly turned into a jetpack and it didn't take long before Fashionable was flying in the air

"My Fashion Ray would destroy the industry and I'll, like, get my revenge." Fashionable flew towards the Big Hero 6. Each member stood their ground.

"Alright guys," Hiro said. "Let's take her down."

The Big Hero 6 charged in to stop Fashionable. Hiro was riding Baymax and all the other members ran right next to him.

Any plan Hiro had in mind for stopping Fashionable was immediately crushed when he finds himself getting a faceful of the Fashion Ray's effects. His gloves disappeared, causing him to lose his grip on Baymax.

The fall would've been fatal… if it wasn't for the fact that Baymax was flying only three feet above the ground, causing the teen to harmlessly fall on the ground.

"Hiro!" Honey cried. She quickly rushed over to the young boy. "Are you okay?" Baymax was not too far behind.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"A one," Hiro didn't hesitate to clear the smoke covering him. "Come on, we gotta go."

Rather than running back to the fight, Honey just stared, her wide with shock.

"I never knew you look so good in my clothes."

"What are you talking about?" It was then Hiro caught a glimpse of his hands. The bulky gloves his hands were wearing were now replaced by a pair of fingerless gloves, a rather familiar pair of fingerless gloves.

"No, it can't be."

A look of shock came over Hiro's face, as a quick glance confirmed his suspicions. He was clad, not in his superhero uniform, but Honey Lemon's.

His feet were adorned with purple platform heels while his legs were coated in dark magenta leggings. A similar garment covered his arms all the way to the palm of his hands. A pink dress with white lining covered most of Hiro's torso, barely reaching past his hips. A helmet, same color as the leggings covered his head, with its visor protecting his eyes. He could even feel the lip gloss covering his lips.

"Oh my god, you're dressed just like me!" Honey gushed as she took a quick scan of Hiro's new look. "And you even have my chem purse. She quickly pressed a series of buttons and a chemical ball rolled out of Hiro's purse and into Honey's hand. "It works. This is incredible. Fashionable should use that ray to-"

"Hey!" The two turned to see Gogo throwing several disks at Fashionable. "When you two are done talking about your outfits, we have a supervillain to fight."

"Oh! Gotta go!" Honey quickly ran back to the fight, leaving Hiro behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hiro tried to run after her… only to quickly find out that running in platforms is a bad idea as he found himself facedown on the floor.

"Stupid shoes," Hiro pushed himself up. "How can she even walk in these things, let alone fight?" He could feel his legs wobbling as he tried to keep his balance.

As Hiro clung to a nearby pole, he looked over the situation. Fashionable was flying around and firing at his friends. Baymax is flying after her while Gogo and Fred rushing after her. Wasabi was evacuating a couple of citizens and Honey's throwing chem barriers to try to block the Fashion Ray from hitting anyone else.

"Okay, I don't have any of my gadgets," Hiro surmised. "I sure as hell can't run in these stupid shoes. What can I do…" He looked down at his chem purse. Hiro was no expert on Chemistry, but he learned plenty during the construction of Honey's chem-purse. "Maybe something sticky would do."

A quick combination of button presses later and Hiro finds a chemical ball rolling into his hand from the purse.

"Perfect."

Hiro carefully looked around the corner from the lamp pole. Fashionable was still flying around the area, trying to hit her enemies with her Fashion Ray. While she couldn't hit the other five members of the Big Hero 6, they couldn't hit her with their weapons either. She eventually flew past the lamp pole that Hiro was hiding behind. This was his opportunity.

"Here goes nothing."

Hiro threw the chemical ball at Fashionable. The minute the chemical composition hit Fashionable 's jetpack, the chemicals began to sear their way into the item, jamming and damaging the electronics. It wasn't long before Fashionable suffered an embarrassing fall of her own.

Hiro couldn't help but smile as Fashionable fell right onto the street, only to find herself face-to-face with Fred and Wasabi. A simple punch from Fred and she was out cold.

"Great job, team," Hiro said. He could see the other members of the Big Hero 6 approaching him. While both Wasabi and Fred had shit-eating grins on their faces from looking at Hiro's current outfit, Gogo had a slight smirk on her face and Honey's smile was almost like a teacher congratulating her student. The only one who wasn't getting any amusement from the situation was Baymax.

"Yeah, as fun as this is" Wasabi said. "I think you want your clothes back, right?"

Hiro nodded without hesitation.

"Here you go."

Wasabi handed Hiro the Fashion Ray from the unconscious supervillain. Hiro pointed the gun to himself and pressed the button, and Honey's uniform disappeared in a flash. But when the flash faded, Fred and Wasabi both burst out into loud laughter. Gogo's smirk grew wider while Honey's smile was positively predatory. Baymax's expression didn't change at all.

"Looking good, Hiro!" Fred said in between chuckles.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked, before looking down once again. He screamed in horror to see that rather than the outfit he intended, he was dressed in another one of Honey's outfits. A short yellow dress clothed his body with a matching cardigan on top of it. The dark magenta leggings were now white with orange girly socks covering the bottoms. His purple platform heels were replaced with yellow heels. The helmet was gone, replaced by a pair of pink, circular glasses and he was now wearing a yellow headband that covered his hairline. He could still feel the makeup from earlier on his face.

"Wow, you look so adorable," Honey pulled Hiro into a tight hug. "Though I think yellow might not be the best color for you and your hairstyle doesn't work all that well with that outfit. Maybe a little shopping would help you find the right color, probably get your hair done too while we're at it."

Hiro sighed as his palm hit his forehead. "I hate fashion."


End file.
